Unexpected Endearment - Natsu and Yukino
by RapiDSpacE13
Summary: Yukino has been excommunicated out of Sabertooth. Natsu feels the pride and memories she has just lost so he fought for her to show her that a guild is where someone can trust and care for other guild members. Natsu let Yukino stay at his place as she has nowhere to go but what shall come after the beginning of a strong bond and friendship? Natsu X Yukino
1. Realization of Feelings

Chapter 1 – The Realization Of Feelings

"Thanks for letting me stay here Natsu-sama", Yukino said to Natsu.

"It's really no problem, Yu. It's the best I can do for you after what you've been through", he returned with a smile.

Natsu walked away to check on something while Yukino stood there thinking to herself.

" _Yu… I like that nickname. No one has ever this nice to me before,but what is this feeling? Do I like him?_ _No, that can't be it"._

"Uh oh", she heard Natsu and walked up to him.

"What's wrong Natsu-sama?"

"There's only one bed and I can't let sleep on the ground so how about you sleep on the bed and I'll I'll find somewhere else to sleep for the night".

"That's very nice of you Nastu-sama", Yukino replied.

"He likeees you", Happy suddenly said to Yukino which made her blush a little.

"I'm just trying to be nice", Natsu said to Happy.

Natsu turned to Yukino.

"If you need anything just tell me. I'll be there", he told her.

"Yes, Natsu-sama".

"He loveees you", Happy said again to Yukino which made her blush again.

Natsu looked at Happy,"Quit it Happy". His stomach growled and he turned to Yukino. "Hey Yu, I'm going to get something to eat, do you want anything?"

"No thanks, I need to take a shower anyway", she replied.

"Okay, let's go Happy", he told his blue companion. "Aye sir!"

As Natsu walked over to the kitchen, Happy flew over to Yukino and whispered in her ear, "He lovees you".

Yukino felt a strange sensation going down her spine.

"Let's go Happy, I'll cook the fish that's in the fridge".

Happy's eyes sparkled and immediately flew in Natsu's direction.

Yukino smiled. _"Maybe I do have something for him"._ She went off into the bathroom, closed the door and proceeded to shower.

While in the kitchen, Natsu and Happy are arguing about whether or not the fish that they're going to prepare is going to be raw or cooked.

"Look Happy, it's going to be cooked or I else I can't eat it", Natsu said to Happy.

"It tastes better raw Natsu and besides I'm the one that caught it.", he spoke back.

"So what?! We're partners and we have to share!"

"Okay! We can share but either way, it's going to be raw!"

"I'll get SALMONELLA Happy!"

"When you eat it, your body heat would cook it anyway!"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!", Natsu said losing his mind.

Yukino was still in the shower when she overheard the argument.

" _What are Natsu-sama and Happy-sama fighting about? I should see if everything's okay"._

She stepped out of the shower but soon realized that she didn't bring any of her clothes inside to change into.

" _I can't just call Natsu-sama to bring me some clothes, he'll think that I'm weird. Looks like I'll have to go out myself"._

She wrapped a towel around her body and walked out of the bathroom only to have Natsu call her.

"Yo, Yu".

"Yes Natsu-sama?", she replied.

"Me and Happy over here are having an argument on how we should cook our dinner. Should the fish be cooked or raw?", Natsu asked. "Oh and why are you wrapped in a towel?"

Yukino sweatdropped and replied,"I forgot to bring clothes with me in the bathroom so I was coming out to grab some from my luggage.

"I see", Natsu said.

"Anyway", Happy added in. "The fish should be kept raw right Yukino?"

"No way, the fish should be cooked, right Yu?"

"Why don't you guys just split the fish and have one part cooked and keep the other one the way it is?", she suggested.

Natsu walked over to Yukino.

"That's it! You're a genius!"

He grabbed her shoulder but when he did, the towel that wrapped around Yukino unraveled which left her fully exposed to the fire Dragon Slayer.

They stared at each other for a couple seconds before Yukino shrieked.

"eek!"

Natsu dropped on the ground panicking, "Gomen'nasai! Gomen'nasai! Please forgive me!"

Yukino covered herself again.

She blushed a deep scarlet. "I-it's okay."

"Really? Lucy would've killed me", Natsu told her.

"Yeah.", she blushed again.

Happy interrupted, looked at Natsu and asked him," Are we going to eat or not?"

"Right, I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

He blew at his share of his food with fire and cooked it instantly.

Yukino giggled at the scene.

"So Yu, are you gonna change or what?"

Yukino blushed, "Yes. Right Natsu-sama."

She ran to her luggage and took out a pair of pajamas to wear for the night. She was really tired. She went back to the bathroom to put on her clothes.

She walked out of the bathroom to see Natsu and Happy chow down their meal.

Natsu turned to her and asked her if she's sure she wanted any but she declined and informed her that she's going to bed.

She walked into Natsu's bedroom and got into his bed.

" _It's really comfortable",_ she thought. She laid down about to sleep but had some other thoughts in her mind.

" _He did so much for me, he stood up to me and invited me to stay with him. He even gave me somewhere to rest properly. I am sure I have a some sort of affection towards him, but I wonder if he'll realize it. No, I'm just thinking too much. I'll just find a way to pay him back tomorrow. Right now, I just need some rest"._

She drifted off to sleep thinking about tomorrow's plan.


	2. A New Guild, A New Opportunity

Chapter 2 – A New Guild, A New Opportunity

Yukino woke up pretty late into the morning and expected to find Natsu somewhere in the house but she found that Natsu and Happy was nowhere to be seen. There was however a note sitting on the table that is in the living room. She picked it up and read it to herself:

Dear Yu,

Me and Happy went off to see the 3rd day of Grand Magic Games and we'll be back after it's over. While we're gone, you can help yourself to whatever you find. There's also 100,000 jewel for you to use. Enjoy yourself, you deserve it.

~Natsu Dragneel

A small smile formed on her face as she thought about how sweet it was for him to inform her where he went and how she can use his jewel to satisfy her needs.

She thought to herself, _"Natsu-sama really cares a lot about me. Now I really need to thank him later."_

She grabbed another outfit from her luggage and went into the kitchen to grab herself some breakfast. She got some bacon and a egg from the fridge and decided that's what she's going to have. She sat down at the table and wondered to herself while eating,

" _I wonder if I should spectate the rest of the Grand magic Games… no, I don't want the rest of Sabertooth to see me now."_

Once she's done, she got up to head out to Magnolia Town to go do some shopping. She grabbed the 100,000 jewel and went out the door.

" _Okay, let's see. I can get something for Natsu-sama at the market. But what does he like?"_

She continued to ponder until she arrived at the market.

" _Maybe I can get this for him",_ she looked at a snow globe of some kind but instead of snow inside, it was fire and flames.

"How many jewel is this?", she asked the merchant.

"10,000 jewel", the merchant replied.

She bought the globe and went on her way. As the day began to turn dark, she went back to Natsu's house with groceries and clothing. She approached the house and Nastu greeted her.

"Hey Yu, where have you been?"

"I've been doing some shopping today and I got this for you", she handed him the globe with a smile.

"Thanks Yu", he said with a smile, which made her blush quite a lot.

"My my, love is in the air", Happy said.

Yukino looked away for a moment before asking Natsu, "So how was the Magic Games today?"

Natsu replied, "Millianna won against Semmes, Rufus won against Eve, Laxus won against Alexei and there was a tie between Wendy and Sherria."

"I see", she said.

"So what else did you buy today?", Natsu asked Yukino.

"I got some groceries and some clothes but I need somewhere to put my clothes that I just bought", she said.

Natsu smiled, "Don't worry, I have some room in my closet, I don't have that many outfits."

"Thank you again, Natsu-sama."

"You don't have to be so polite, just call me Natsu."

"Y-yes, Natsu", she said.

As Yukino put her stuff away, Natsu informed her that he's going to bed and she went to take a shower before she went to bed herself.

A few days later…

The Grand Magic Games has ended with Fairy Tail victorious as being the strongest guild in Fiore.

Natsu approached Yukino and asked her a question which shocked her,"Yu, do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

Yukino gasped,"M-me? Join F-fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, so what do ya say?", Natsu asked.

"I'll think about it", Yukino replied.

"Okay, Yu. I'll let you make up your mind". He turned to Happy.

"Let's go Happy! We'll go fishing!"

"Aye sir!"

After Natsu and Happy left to go fishing, Yukino sat on the couch to think about what to say to Natsu.

" _I'm not sure if I'm ready to join another guild yet. With the way Sabertooth is, I am sure Fairy Tail will be different in the way that they treat their comrades._

She got up and headed out to the lake where Natsu and Happy are fishing at.

"Hey Natsu".

Natsu looked at her,"Yo. What's up?"

"I've made my decision…I want to join Fairy Tail."

Natsu dropped his fishing rod and jumped up with Happy watching him with a confused look.

"That's great!", he said grabbing her but they both blushed realizing where Natsu was grabbing — her breasts.

Natsu jumped back and panicked.

"Gomen'nasai! Gomen'nasai! Gomen'nasai! Please don't kill me! I beg you!"

"D-don't worry about it", she told him blushing madly.

"They're in loveee", Happy abruptly said.

"Whatever, Happy", Natsu said. He turned to Yukino, "Let's get you to the guild and we can make you a official member."

"R-right Natsu", Yukino said nervously.

They arrive at the guild with Gray being the first one to greet him.

"Where have you been Flame Brain?", Gray asked.

"I was fishing with Happy and what did you just call me, Ice Princess?"

Erza stepped in to stop the fighting.

"Look you two, we're here to celebrate our victory. We're not here to fight, right?"

"Y-yes!", Natsu and Gray both said.

Erza then noticed Yukino.

"You're Yukino from Sabertooth right?"

"Yes. But she was kicked out after losing once in the Grand Magic Games", Natsu told her.

"That's horrible. You shouldn't be kicked out for losing a battle. A guild should care for one another and help them learn from their mistakes. A guild is family", Erza said.

"And that's why Yu is going to join us in Fairy Tail!", Natsu added in with a smile.

Yukino blushed a little when Natsu puts his hand on her and Erza instructed Natsu to go get Mira so she can have her Fairy Tail guild mark put on her.

Natsu and Yukino walked over to the bar where Mira is located at and Mira asked Natsu about Yukino.

"So long story short, she was kicked out of Sabertooth and now she's going to join us in Fairy Tail."

"Okay, come with me Yukino. I'll get the guild mark on you", Mira told her.

"Where do you want your mark?", Mira asked.

Yukino pointed on her left arm,"I want the mark here."

"Color?", Mira asked.

"White"

"Here you go."

Once she got it, she heard Natsu and Gray fighting.

"Here I come, Ice Stripper!"

"Ready when you are Flame Breath!"

Mira sweatdropped,"Here we go again."

Yukino giggled, _"Looks like I'll have to get used to those two. There will be new adventures and new opportunities right here… in Fairy Tail."_


	3. First Job

Chapter 3 – First Job

It's been a day since Yukino joined Fairy Tail and things were going along great aside from Natsu and Gajeel brawling.

"Bring it!", Natsu yelled at Gajeel.

Gajeel yelled back,"I'll have to use my most devastating attack!"

"Wait, don't!", Makarov pleaded.

Both jumped into the air to engage with Gajeel and Natsu preparing for a kick respectively. Both kicks connected with Gajeel yelling "Shooby doo bop!"

Everyone sweat dropped and Natsu shouted at Gajeel,"Are you taunting me?!"

"Maybe I am!"

Gray interrupted, "Stop you two!"

Natsu and Gajeel both looked at him.

Gray stripped and exclaimed,"If you guys are going to fight, you'll have to include me too!"

"Gray sweetie, put your clothes on!", Juvia called out.

"No time for that", Gray told her.

"Come on Ice Flasher!", Natsu exclaimed.

People started to join in and causing more chaos. The one on one with Natsu and Gajeel turned into an all out battle royal. Everyone is either cheering on or panicking throughout the whole situation. Makarov on the other hand is crying thinking about how much it'll cost to replace all the stuff damaged from their fight.

Lucy came through the door and Natsu stepped out of the battle to greet her.

"Yo Luce, where have you been?"

"I was sick, Natsu."

"Are you okay now?", Natsu asked, feeling her forehead.

"I'm fine and by the way, I'm surprised you haven't broken into my apartment for four days",Lucy said.

"Yeah. I've been busy with other things."

"I see."

"Get back to the fight you bastard", Natsu heard Gray's voice and got hit by an icicle with Lucy standing there with shock.

"That's it. Iron Fist of the fire dra—"

He was interrupted by Erza who put Natsu in a chokehold.

Everyone stopped fighting.

"Don't you dare do that here!", Erza shouted.

"Gomen'nasai…"

"Thank god someone stopped him, it would've been bad if he unleashed the attack here", Macao said.

"Now that's over, I'm going to enjoy my cake",Erza said.

"I'm going to do a job", Gray said.

"Can I come Gray-sama?", Juvia asked.

"Sure, why not…", Gray responded.

"I'm going to check on Levy", Gajeel said.

They both walked away. Natsu walked over to Lucy again,"Wanna do a job or something?"

"Sure, I need to some jewel to pay rent anyway."

As they were looking through the request board for a job to do, Yukino walked in through the guild doors and was shocked to find the guild in a mess. She walked over to Natsu.

"Natsu-sama, what happened around here?", she asked.

"Let's just say some of us got into an argument."

"And let's say that it was more than an argument", Happy added in.

"I'll take your word for it, Happy-sama."

"Wait, Yukino. What are you doing here? I thought you were part of Sabertooth." Lucy said, confused.

"I was kicked out and now I'm here in Fairy Tail", she told Lucy.

"I'm sorry to hear that", Lucy said.

Yukino turned to Natsu,"What are you doing Natsu-sama?"

"I'm going to do a job now with Lucy and what did I say about being so polite?", Natsu asked.

"Right. Sorry Natsu. And are you going on a job with only Lucy-chan?", she asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Yeah, I want to help her earn enough jewel to pay her rent."

Happy came over to Natsu," Get some fish along the way if you can okay Natsu?"

"You got it Happy!"

"Why aren't coming Happy?"

"I want to spend some more time with Carla!", he replied, excited.

"You likeee her, don't you Happy?"

Happy ran away crying,"Lucy's mean!"

Lucy stood there shocked and confused,"I just said what he says all the time!"

"Enough of that Luce." He turned to Yukino.

"You want to come with us? You need some jewel so you can get a place for yourself."

"Wait",Lucy interrupted,"If you don't have a place of your own, where have you been staying?"

"I've been staying with Natsu."

"What?!", Lucy exclaimed.

"What's wrong Luce?", Natsu asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing, nothing", she replied.

"So what about the job?", Yukino asked.

Natsu ripped the request off of the Request Board,"Right so we'll be doing this job."

 **Find Lost Dog**

 **Help with finding lost dog. Purple with stripes, which was last seen in Spice Avenue, Ginger town. Come to Sandi's Mansion to receive your reward once you find him.**

 **Reward: 210,000 jewel**

"Easiest 210,000 we'll ever make", Natsu told the girls.

"Shall we get going", Lucy said.

"Yep. Hey Mira, I'm going on a job with Luce and Yu!"

"Have fun Natsu", Mira said with a smile.

"Good luck Natsu", Lissana said.

And soon, Natsu, Yukino, and Lucy set off to Magnolia Station. They got on the train and Natsu had his usual reaction.

"Are you okay Natsu?!", Yukino said, really worried.

"He's fine, it's just motion sickness. All dragon slayers suffer from it", Lucy explained to her.

"Oh. That's great then, but he still looks uncomfortable."

"It's alright. We're almost there anyway."

45 minutes later…

"Well that took longer than we thought", Lucy sweat dropped.

"At least Natsu's okay now", Yukino said.

"I'm all fired up! Now let's find that animal!"

He ran off making Yukino and Lucy running to catch up to him. They lost track of him after a little while.

"Now where can he be?", Lucy asked Yukino. They searched for Natsu and the dog for over 2 hours and just about when they're about to give up, Natsu called them,"Luce, Yu!"

Yukino looked around and spotted him holding a purple dog with stripes in his hands.

"I think I found him", Natsu said smiling.

Yukino and Lucy stood there dumbfounded.

"So where we heading now?"

"To the mansion to return the dog I suppose."

Yukino, Lucy and Natsu ventured through the town to Sandi's Mansion.

* **Ding dong** *

Sandi opened the door,"Who goes the—", oh my! You found him! Hold on, let me get you three your reward!"

Natsu's stomach growled,"Sorry but is there any food?"

Sandi replied,"Sure! Come on in. Stay for dinner!"

By the time dinner ended, it was night time and After they received their reward, they took the train home with Natsu suffering once again. They got back to the guild and it was time to split the reward.

"If my math is correct, we should have 70,000 jewel each", Yukino told the two.

"Oh no, that's not enough jewel to pay my rent! The landlady increased the rent to 80,000 jewel", Lucy cried out.

"You can half of mine", Natsu said, giving her 35,000 jewel.

"Thank you Natsu!", she said hugging him.

Yukino looked at the two with jealousy and sadness, _"Lucy-chan's lucky to have him."_

"Hey Yu", Natsu called.

"Y-yes?", she responded.

"You don't have a place to stay so how about I give you the rest of my jewel to help find you a apartment?"

"T-that's r-really n-nice of you but I t-think I'll just stay with you, she stuttered, blushing madly.

"Alright. How about we go and rest for today?"

"O-okay", she said, still blushing a little.

Natsu grabbed her and walked to his house holding her arm. Lucy stood there wondering,"Are they together?"

On the way, Natsu suddenly remembered,"I forgot to get fish for Happy!"

Yukino just giggled.


End file.
